That's Just A Name
by Rotfang-Conspiracist
Summary: Lorcan Scamander asks his Mum about the truth behind the famous Harry Potter.


**A/N:- For Mystii's Next-Gen challenge :) Character - Lorcan Scamander **

Christmas morning was family time. The day started early, with the two boys running around crazily, frantically unwrapping presents. There were usually suitcases piled up in the hall, because although they always did make it back in time for Christmas, it was often a close call.

Lunch was with the Scamanders and old Grandpa Xeno. Any member of Dad's side of the family who happened to be in the UK, or close enough that they could apparate, would pop into their house for roast turkey. Mainly because not many of their family bothered with a proper house in England. But when Mum had been pregnant with the two boys, she and Dad had decided that children needed somewhere they could always rely on to be home. So all the family would come by on Christmas, including Great-Grandpa Newt, who the boys liked to sit and listen to in a brief moment of calm. Lysander liked any story that Great-Grandpa liked to tell, but Lorcan always asked for stories of raging dragons or fierce fiery beasts. Insects and puff skeins were incredibly boring in his opinion.

But it was the afternoon that was Lorcan's favourite time. When all the other members of the family had gone, Mum and Dad and Lysander and him would go over to Uncle Harry's place. Lorcan loved the noise and the sheer amount of people all running about the large house in London. Harry had carefully organised it so that only the people closest to him could come round on Christmas, and it baffled people from the ministry and the paparazzi every year that Harry was virtually unreachable.

Lorcan loved all the older children. They would all play games together, even though some of them were teenagers. Sometimes Lily even persuaded Teddy to join in. To Lorcan, the Potters and the Weasleys were just more of his extended family, and fun ones at that. He loved it when they all got together and played and ripped open presents and ate as much as they liked. It was the perfect Christmas for a five year old boy. The Potters were the coolest family ever.

* * *

When he was eleven, Lorcan was all set to go to Hogwarts. He had a large pile of shiny new books to peruse. Lysander of course was already sitting on his bed reading, engrossed in a weighty looking tome that was no doubt incredibly dull. Lorcan sat down opposite him and began flicking disinterestedly through one of them. He glanced at the chapter titles, ignoring each one until suddenly he spotted a name that made him jump.

Harry Potter

He blinked. He'd vaguely gathered from half-understood jokes made between the adults at Grimmauld Place that Harry was famous. But famous enough to deserve a whole chapter of a book?

He read the chapter, and was soon absorbed in Harry's story, which included all his battles with Voldemort, including the final showdown in the great hall. He liked the fight against the great dragon, but Lorcan was shocked. This was Uncle Harry right? The same Uncle Harry who played hunt the nundu with him? Who swung him around in the air when he was three? The Uncle Harry who always had a kind word and a smile for Lorcan, even now he was older?

Because this didn't sound like him. This Harry was a brave, misunderstood hero who seemed to do a lot of sacrificing for the good of mankind. This Harry had daring plans. This Harry was so busy saving the world he most definitely did not have time to play hunt the nundu.

Lorcan carried the book down to his Mum. She had known Uncle Harry at school, so maybe she could shed some light on the subject. He found her in the light blue room, which was airy and pretty, the place where Mum told stories and painted. She was painting now, but when he entered she turned from her painting (so she concentrate only on him) and smiled.

'Hello Lorcan,' she said.

He held out the book, open at the page headed with Harry's name. 'Mum, is this our Uncle Harry?' he asked.

She took the book off him, glanced once at the heading and then looked at him.

'Ah…I see you've found one of the biographies of Harry.'

He didn't say anything in reply for this. Mum carefully closed the book, putting it down on the little table next to her.

'You know, you mustn't trust these books,' she said, leaning forward to look at him.

'Why? Are they lying?'

'No. But they miss out all the important parts of the story.'

'Which important parts? It talks about all the battles and fantastic things that Harry did.

'Yes,' said Mum in a vague voice that seemed to float away. 'But they're not really important are they?'

Lorcan considered. 'They seem pretty important to me.'

'No. It doesn't mention the DA…'

'Yes it does!' interrupted Lorcan angrily, 'it does, it says all about Harry's brave act of resistance and…'

'It doesn't mention my DA, and I should know, I was there.'

'Huh?'

'It doesn't talk about a group of friends, meeting up every week to chat and laugh and practise magic together.'

He couldn't deny that, but Mum was twisting it, of course it mentioned the DA.

'It doesn't talk about Harry saying that fighting with him made us cool, and his friend. It doesn't mention him inviting me to a party, just as friends. It doesn't tell you that he was loyal and kind, and that he was scared and guilty.'

'I guess not.'

'And which do you suppose is more important? That he fought the dark lord, or he stuck up for someone who needed a friend?'

'Err…well.'

She smiled, a small soothing smile, that made Lorcan want to give her a hug. 'Lorcan, you don't suppose we'd go to Harry's house for Christmas if he was a nasty person?'

Lorcan thought that he might, just about, understand.

Because Harry never forgot to give him a Christmas present, even though he had so many to give.

* * *

A few months after his arrival at school, someone asked him if he actually knew Harry Potter.

Lorcan said no.

'But didn't your Mum help him fight in the Battle of Hogwarts and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries?'

'Yes. But she was friends with Uncle Harry, not Harry Potter. Harry Potter's just a name.'


End file.
